America's Daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: America's daughter and Britain's daughter get into a fight and Britain and America are not happy WARNING contains spanking don't like don't read


Alfred F. Jones aka America the hero he had many children but his only daughter her took care of was Victoria aka Virginia. She has the hair style of America but the color of Arthur aka Britain and she had her daddy's eyes she wore a red white and blue dress with stars on it the sleeves were red the dress was blue and her leggings were white she also wore black boots on her feet.

Her family consists of her daddy and Uncles oh and her cousin. She loves her family and fast food Britain encourages her to eat healthy but she refuses. She hates Russia and France to Britain's liking. Victoria and America were at Britain's place for another meeting.

The kids had to stay outside Arthur's rule and they were bored so Victoria turned to everyone and said

"well what do guys want to do". Bella said "ve could play tag". All the kids said "nah"! then Beth said "we could play truth or dare". Again the others said no.

then Lizzie said "how about we play hide and seek", all the kids agreed to play then Victoria said "well since this is Lizzie's house she will be it so Lizzie no peeking".

Lizzie nodded but smirked when she started counting Victoria hid in the bush of her uncle's house but was shocked at what she saw Lizzie was peeking while she was counting. Lizzie finished counting then went over to where Victoria was and found her and said "hah Victoria I found you"! Victoria stood up and said "no you didn't you cheated I saw you peeking at me"! Lizzie said "no I wasn't peeking I found you so you are it".

Victoria said "you cheated"! Lizzie said "did not"! Victoria said "did so" and this continued until they started hitting each other than Tohru and Bella saw and said

"um Victoria, Lizzie stop fighting" Lizzie and Victoria didn't hear but continued fighting. Bella said"um Tohru let's go get their Vait's". they did and left Vanessa, Royie, and Beth to try to stop them and ran inside.

In the meeting room the countries were having their meetings America was being the hero, Britain and France were fighting again, Germany was banging his head on the table while Italy was talking nonsense, Japan was talking about his newest invention, Russia was well Russia, China was talking with Japan. Finally they were stopped when Bella and Tohru came in and ran over to Britain and America shouting about something but they couldn't understand and Britain held out his hands and said

"whoa girls one at a time now what's wrong hm"? Bella looked like she was crying so Germany went over to her and knelt and said "Bella please answer him now vhat happened hm".

Tohru was just like Bella so Japan went to her and asked the same thing then Bella answered and said "um Mr. Britain and Mr. America Lizzie and Victoria are fighting".

Arthur and Alfred looked at her and Arthur said "oh okay we'll stop them okay now take us to them okay" Bella and Tohru hugged their dads and ran out with Britain and America to where Victoria and Lizzie were rolling on the ground.

Arthur saw this and ran over to them and with America's help the separated them then Arthur crossed his arms across his chest as did America and glared at their daughters then Britain said "alright what is this nonsense about".

Victoria and Lizzie started talking together that Britain shouted "ONE AT A TIME"! Victoria spoke and said

"Uncle Arthur we were playing hide and seek and while she was counting she peeked I saw her"!

Britain turned his attention to his daughter and said "well what do you have to say"?! Lizzie said "no she's lying she just didn't want to lose".

Then they started fighting again the Arthur shouted "ENOUGH TO MY STUDY BOTH OF YOU"! they did and still were arguing then Arthur said "AND I DON'T WANT TO HEARD ANYMORE ARGUING" with that they ran to his study fast then Arthur turned to America shook his head and said "America could you help me I have an idea".

America nodded then Arthur told him his plan it was a good one.

Victoria and Lizzie were in the study arguing still "this is all your fault Lizzie if you would have just say that you were cheating we may not be in this mess"!

Lizzie and Victoria continued arguing. Arthur and America were outside the study and couldn't believe they were still fighting.

They walked in and didn't say anything but Arthur handed Lizzie to Alfred and he took Victoria. Victoria and Lizzie shut up then Lizzie said "Uncle what are you doing" Lizzie said as she was placed over his knee. Alfred said "I'm going to spank you that's what".

Victoria was in the same position the girls were both confused so Arthur told them" Tori your probably wondering why you are getting spanked by me instead of your dad."?

Victoria nodded then Arthur continued as he bared her bottom and said "well we decided that I will spank you and then your dad but you will get my slipper and Lizzie will get your daddy's paddle and then we will switch do you hear me".

Victoria nodded then Arthur picked up his slipper and sent it crashing down onto Victoria's bottom and said "now Tori you know I don't allow fighting at my house your dad should know that". Victoria screamed as the slipper hit her she cried

"wahhh Uncle ow i-I'm s-sorry ow please stop wahhh"!

Alfred was giving Lizzie the same treatment then when they got their bottoms to a pink Arthur said "alright Victoria to your daddy and Elizabeth to me" he set Victoria on the floor and she ran toward her daddy and Lizzie did the same.

Alfred put her over his knee and lifted her skirt and grabbed the paddle and said

"now Tori you won't fight with your cousin again will you" he said as he smacked her with the paddle.

Victoria was kicking and screaming "OW DADIEEEE PLEASE I-I'M OW S-SORRY WAHHH NO M-MORE OW F-FIGHTING I-I'M SORRYYY"!

Alfred heard this and stopped and set the paddle on the desk and led to a corner of Arthur's study and knelt and said "now Victoria you stay her and no rubbing alright".

Victoria nodded and went into the corner and cried soon Arthur was done with Lizzie and he did the same. Arthur looked at the two red bottoms and said

"well Alfred I didn't know you hand it in you". America smiled then said "alright Tori come here so I can comfort you".

Victoria ran over to her daddy and hugged him and said "daddy I'm sorry sniff". Alfred fixed her clothes and picked her up and comfort her and Arthur did the same with his daughter.

Then Alfred set Victoria down and said "alright Tori apologize to your Uncle and cousin okay". Victoria nodded and went up to Arthur and Lizzie and said "Uncle Arthur I'm sorry I caused trouble today".

Arthur knelt and hugged her and said "it's alright love".

Then Tori apologized to Lizzie then went over to her daddy and fell asleep and so did Lizzie after apologizing to. Arthur let America spend the night so he laid his little girl down on her belly and said

"good night my little hero" said America.


End file.
